Characters/Musashi
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Pretty beefy in the front row * Very useful AoE debuffs * Strong potential as a tank with the right item setup | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Below average Speed and high delay skills * Rock-bottom Luck stat hinders damage potential |} Skills |} Miyamoto Musashi is one of the optional characters of the game, and is unlocked as a part of Sasaki Kojirou's third character event. Much like the difference in personality, Musashi's playstyle is quite the opposite of the straight-forward Kojirou. Musashi is slow in many respects, but has solid defense and a skillset made to hinder her opponents. Furthermore, while she's making use of her passive in the front row, her attack stat is very respectable as well! Slash, as always, brings up the middle-ground of damage, delay, and range among base attacks. Double Slash is a simple and effective attack that hits for a combined total of 160% damage at only 90 delay. With an insignificant brave cost of 1, it makes for a nice skill to throw out for cheap damage. Being a two-hit skill, it can actually get double the benefit from flat damage items as well. Spread Rumors is a unique instance of stacking a significant amount of added Delay over an entire file of enemies at once. The only downside is that the move is VERY slow itself, with 30 wait time to start and an additional 180 delay afterward. Musashi's famed Niten Gorinzan combines an interesting mix of multi-hit damage, added delay, and multiple status effects all over a small AoE. The skill has very large range, but is also strangely restrictive due to its checkerboard nature and diagonal AoE. Regardless, being able to apply Paralyze and Curse to multiple targets in addition to a minor delay can be a significant asset in tougher battles. Items Musashi is at an awkward place between damage and support, so it's honestly difficult to build well for either. No matter how much you increase her attack, she'll never have really spectacular damage. Similarly, no matter how much you increase her speed, her most important skills will still have way too much delay to make them truly abusable. As such, I propose something different - build her as a defensive tank. She'll have enough natural damage to draw aggro and can still tank hits just as well during the cooldowns of her most useful skills! Good Item Synergy: # Flat damage reduction #* Orihalcon and Hihiirokane in particular are effectively permanent barriers that can stack # Critical damage reduction #* Crits ignore Defense by default, so having one of these is essential to prevent nasty surprises # Defense boosts #* Hiraishi Doumaru can significantly reduce her weakness to Gun type attacks # Hope Diamond #* If you have trouble keeping aggro from higher damage units, this is exactly what the doctor ordered # Healing boosters #* With a healer on the team, these are perfect to maximize the cost-efficiency of keeping the tank alive Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters